Twosided
by purplerain
Summary: Ron has a crush on a stranger, She's staying with Draco Malfoy, Ron doesn't know, Her friend is staying with Ron, The friend's more Draco's type, but Draco and the stranger have a relationship, When they go to hogwarts will all romantic hell break loose?
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Ok this is like my first book fanfic I had artist ones but they were deleted when fan fiction was redone or wutevr they did to it, so please don't be brutal but tell me the truth about it. Just nicely.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's shit ok so sue me if you want for using them.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"We'll be landing shortly so would you please fasten your seatbelts, and put your trays in the up right position," came the pilot's voice over the plane's intercom.  
"Finally," Tessa muttered to herself as she buckled up her seat belt and leaned back into her airplane seat. She had gotten on the airplane seven and a half hours ago in San Francisco and was finally reaching the London-Gatwick airport. Her wizarding school that was tucked nicely out of sight, by an invisibility charm, in death valley had sent in a transfer for her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they said she needed the advanced help the school could offer. So she had gone home after her 5th year at Madame Wand's Witch Finishing School to pack up her things in San Juan and get on a plane to be sent off to England, halfway around the world.  
Tessa looked out the window at the London skyline as the plane slowly began loosing altitude. In a few minutes they had touched down and the fasten seat belt light flashed off. As she grabbed her carry on out from under the seat front, an avalanche of bags came pouring out on top of her from the overhead bin.  
"I'm so so sorry," came a guy's quick speech of apology as he helped unbury her from the baggage. "Are you all right?" he asked as he helped her stand up.  
"Yea, I'm fine," Tessa said looking up at her assailant and rescuer. He was about 5'9", had flaming red hair, and brown eyes. He had freckles sprinkled over most of his face, and was quite cute she thought. She wondered why she hadn't noticed him on the seven-hour flight over. Probably because she had been sleeping the whole time, but still. She usually noticed the guys that were worth looking at. "Hi I'm Tessa," she said extending her hand.  
"Ron," the boy replied shaking her hand. Just then what seem to be his companions came bounding up the aisle, somehow fitting through everybody that was standing in the aisle. Ron handed some of the bags that had fallen on Tessa over to them. One was male about a couple inches taller than Ron, kinda lanky; he had unruly black hair, and green emerald eyes, that really did shine. There was a girl under his arm who had to be about as tall as Tessa, which is 5'4" with brown puffy hair, and brown eyes. Then there was a younger girl who looked almost identical to Ron, but much more petite in her features, which she assumed to be his sister.  
The plane's door opened and the passengers started filing out. Tessa followed the main flow of people aware of Ron and his friends behind her. The guy in front of her stopped suddenly, making her stop to avoid a collision, but Ron wasn't paying attention and he walked right into her.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ron, said sheepishly. 'Again' he said in his head. The truth be told he didn't exactly mind bumping into this ravishing stranger. She was beautiful and mysterious at the same time. She had brownish almost black hair with honey streaks that was layered from her chin down to the middle of her back. She had caramel colored skin, which had sort of the tint of Ron's favorite toffee. She had smiling honey eyes and high cheekbones. She had to be almost as tall as hermione, much more petite though, with a slim figure. Her black tank top that cute in a triangle at her stomach, showed her diamond belly button ring and semi- muscular arms. She was wearing dark blue low riser jeans that practically seemed painted on and showed off her fabulous ass.  
"It's ok," she said smiling. The man in front of her started walking again and she followed. When she got off the plane she saw a sign with her name on it. Her headmistress at her old school said that she would be staying with her pen pal for the rest of the summer, his name was Draco Malfoy. Tessa was kinda scared considering she had never lived in a magic home before, but then even the families that were magic didn't live like it in the U.S. there was no place. Tessa took one glance back to see Ron and his friends walk over to a plump middle-aged woman with flaming red hair like Ron's, most presumably his mother. When Tessa turned around she was face to face with a stunning boy. He had blond hair buzzed at the back and spiked on the top, he had pale skin, but it only made him look more stunning, he had to be about 5'11" close to 6 feet. He had blue eyes that looked menacing, but captivated you as well.  
"Please tell me, you're Tessa," the boy said.  
"Yes and you must be Draco?" Tessa responded almost lost in this boy's eyes as if he was putting a spell on her or something. I mean she had thought Ron was cute; Draco out did him by tons. It was amazing that she had been talking to him as her pen pal for three years and hadn't yet seen a picture of him. They weren't allowed to send pictures, her teachers at her witch fishing school said it was indecent to ogle at someone else, and if they had been ugly then the girls wouldn't have wanted to keep talking to them.  
As she finally looked away a little embarrassed for staring she saw Ron and company walking down the hall. That's when she finally noticed her friend Sienna from Boston was with them; she was getting transferred to Hogwarts too. So that must mean that Ron was magical. So little you could conclude about people by just looking at them.  
"Do you have any luggage to pick up?" Draco asked taking Tessa's attention back.  
"Yea, a trunk, and two suitcases," Tessa replied following him to the baggage terminal.  
"Let Jonathan take your bag," Draco said taking her backpack and handing it to the chauffeur that was walking behind them. Draco put his hand on Tessa's waist steering her off to the right and down the escalator. You could almost not even tell that this boy had never been to a muggle airport before with the way he walked around knowing where to go. The luggage carousel was right at the bottom of the escalator and Tessa spotted her baggage quickly. She had a regulation trunk stuffed full of clothes half of which she'd probably have to leave at Draco's during the year. Then she had two black mini roller suitcases. One was shoes, make-up, and all the other essentials. The other was homey stuff, her stuffed animals, photo albums, her alarm clock, books, and all that kind of stuff. Jonathan took her bags and led them out to a black stretch limo waiting out in the parking lot. He opened up the door for her and Draco, and then climbed into the front seat himself. He sped out of the airport and through London.  
Tessa noticed all the sites people always talked about, Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, The Parliament building, even as Jonathan sped past them. He took them out of the city and away into the rolling hills of the English countryside. After they had been driving for about an hour Draco pointed to a hill in the distance.  
"The manor is up there," he told her. "It'll only be like 15 more minutes before we get there." Tessa was really impressed. She couldn't see a thing on top of the hill, but tons and tons of trees. They were practically in the middle of nowhere and there was barely anyone on the roads. Jonathan turned down a tree-choked street that led to an iron gate. The gate probably had once read Malfoy Estate, but now the lettering was all faded and unreadable. Jonathan punched in something on a keypad that had been sent forth from one of the gate's stakes and it swung open. He drove into what seemed to be a cave in the hill. He pressed another button and the car began to rise up in the shaft they had entered. In about three minutes they were at the top of the hill on a little dirt path that led into straight into trees.  
"Where do we go now?" Tessa asked in the apparent realization that they were trapped.  
"Straight," Draco replied without a blink of the eye.  
"Into the trees?" Tessa inquired.  
"They are holograms, we can go right through them."  
"Oh."  
Draco was proved correct when Jonathan drove right through them, till they reached a circular paved driveway and a huge house.  
"We're home," Draco said as Jonathan parked upfront. He came to open the door and Draco stepped out then helped Tessa. "Shall I show you the tour? Jonathan will put your bags in your room."  
"Um..ok sure," Tessa replied kinda shakily, remembering Draco had said that his father didn't approve of non-magic blood. Draco caught on to her uneasiness, "It's ok relax, my dad's gone till October."  
That helped Tessa to relax and she followed him inside. The tour took about half an hour. There were just so many rooms and so many floors. At the end of the tour Draco led Tessa to a room on the second floor. The whole floor was two suites, Draco's and a guest room, which it appeared Tessa would be inhabiting for all of August till they went off to Hogwarts.  
  
"Close your eyes," Draco demanded as he led her to the suite's door.  
"Ok," Tessa responded closing her eyes and letting Draco lead her to the door. She heard the door creak open and Draco walked her inside. "Can I open my eyes now?" she asked Draco who was still holding her hand.  
"Yep," he answered her letting go of her hand. Tessa opened her eyes to a beautiful room. It was a light peach with gold fixtures, and a whole wall of glass that looked out over the countryside. She had a big queen sized canopy bed in the corner and a 3-section full-length mirror next to a walk in closet, which had already been loaded with her clothing. All her make-up was arranged nicely on her sit down vanity desk and all her homey stuff had been applied to the right places of the room. She had a sofa and a love seat that faced a muggle TV. She had her own private bathroom that had a Jacuzzi tub, a shower, a toilet, a huge medicine cabinet, a pedestal sink, and another view of the scenery. The room was beautiful she had to admit, even if it wasn't home.  
"Do you like it?" Draco asked when Tessa came back from exploring the spacious room.  
"I love it," She said plopping down on one of the couches. "So what do we do now?" She asked looking over at Draco. Just then she let out a big yawn.  
"You sleep," he responded, "I go practice for quidditch."  
Tessa climbed onto the huge bed and was out as soon as her head touched the pillow. Draco sat there watching her for a little while, till he realized he really should go practice. He quietly closed the door and walked off. First chapter's done, just to warn you ahead of time I might go into different P.O.V.'s in different chapters most likely it'll be from third person to Tessa's P.O.V. it'll be a lot better to write in it. Well how is it? 


	2. Chapter 2 The First Day

Thanks to anyone who reviewed they were all very pleasant and if they had been flames I wouldn't have much cared any who so on the next chapter should I wreak a little havoc I say most definitely this chapter will be the rest of the day which is taking a great many days to complete since it is like the whole basis and foundation of the whole story and this is like the longest run on sentence I've ever seen but that's ok anyway. Oh look it ended well I'm still kinda hyper off my medicine that causes excitedness. Says so right on the back of the package thing isn't that something well ok I'll stop rambling on and start the second chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ron took one more glance behind him as he followed his mother out of the airport. They had no luggage to get considering their bags were bewitched to fit everything they would've needed, and Sienna, Ginny's pen pal from Boston who was staying with them for the rest of the summer till she went to Hogwarts, had already collected luggage since she had come in an hour earlier.  
  
When Ron looked back, Tessa was nowhere in sight and he supposed she had gone to get her luggage and turned back around. He wouldn't have minded if Tessa had been staying with them, she was much more attractive than Sienna. Sienna was unique in her own way, she had the palest white skin Ron had ever seen, the darkest midnight black hair, and swirly silver eyes that looked like whirlpools. Sienna was stunning, but in her own way, a Draco sort of way, even though Ron wouldn't wish that on anybody. Sienna seemed nice enough, she just wasn't a Tessa, then again Tessa wasn't a witch either, so it was sort of a toss up.  
  
Here Ron was thinking about a girl he almost buried with suitcases and only had a name. He didn't know a thing about her, and she was already occupying his thoughts. 'She did look really good though' Ron thought.  
  
He followed his family out to the second model of the old blue ford that him and Harry had let loose in the Forbidden Forest, when they were in second year at Hogwarts. Here they were entering their 6th year and Ron couldn't believe he'd have to be leaving soon. He felt especially bad for Harry who it had become a home for since he started going to summer camp there too. Hogwarts had opened up a summer camp after Sirius, with the help of Severus and Harry defeated Voldemort, when they were in 5th year. They had also started student exchange programs with Madame Wand's Witch Finishing School, Beauxbatons, and Durmsrang. The two last schools didn't send any students this year though, because they wanted to see how it worked out with Madame Wand's students first. It was like the fate of the exchange program was up to Sienna and the other girl being transferred there.  
  
Ron climbed into the car's front seat, and the other four clambered into the back, resulting with Hermione on Harry's lap. The two had been dating for about a year and a half, ever since Krum had decided to dump Hermione for Cho Chang, things had been different. They drove away out of the city to the countryside, where Mrs. Weaseley turned on the invisibility device and started flying off to The Burrow. The car touched down in the driveway making the chickens run off in different directions. Sienna gasped at the site of the house slightly tilted sitting up in the middle of nowhere, it made Ron laugh. His mother shot him one of her menacing looks that could chill you to your bones. Ron closed his mouth right away. They all fell out of the car and started for the house. All the Weaseley boys were here for the summer. Bill was sitting at the kitchen table with Charlie, Arthur, Fred, George, and Percy- who was trying to get away from Penelope Clearwater his new wife.  
  
"Family," Mrs. Weaseley, "this is Sienna." She indicated towards the girl standing in the corner with Ginny, who was hurriedly talking with her like she had known her for years. Well to think about it she really did know her for years over the pen pal system. "Everyone's expected to make her feel right at home, understood?" the tone Mrs. Weaseley was using was the one you didn't argue with at all. "Now I'm going to start making dinner." That was the cue for everyone to go upstairs or outside. All the recent travelers went upstairs to unpack and get settled back in after their trips. Sienna was sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione. Harry was in Ron's room like usual, with the two twins beds stuck into it as well since Bill and Charlie were here too. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had been in San Francisco visiting Hermione's grandparents; their first visit ever to the U.S. Ron had to say he liked the girls there better, like Tessa. Ron started getting all of his stuff unpacked and then decided to take a nap before dinner ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tessa blinked her eyes open and had no clue where she was. She sat bolt upright and realized she was in Draco's guestroom in London. She was sitting on the lavishly furnished bed, in the lavishly furnished apartment she got, in his huge manor. She had no clue what to do now. She didn't know what time it was, if they were going to eat dinner soon, and she didn't even know if she was hungry. She looked at her cell phone; she had left it on her nightstand and saw that it said 7 o'clock. She wondered if Draco was still out in the quidditch pitch in his backyard. She climbed off the tall bed and went over to her door. She got out and saw the terrace that led down to the grounds. She went out onto it to be met by the cool misty air of an England evening. She saw a figure in the distance zooming around on a broomstick. She was quite amazed by his agility and speed. Sure she had seen it in wizard books with their moving pictures, but she had never seen it in person.  
  
She walked over to the pitch and looked up at Draco zooming around on top of her. He caught site of her and came to hover beside her.  
  
"Impressed?" he asked with a dazzling smile, and not one of the Gilderoy Lockhart ones when he was still sane, a truly genuine one that stirred something in her.  
  
"Much," Tessa answered him; "I've never seen a person on a broom in person, god I've never seen a real broom in person to tell you the truth."  
  
"So that mean's you haven't ridden one either." Draco pointed out the obvious, "Want me to teach you?" Tessa was kinda scared, but she knew she had to do it. She looked up at Draco's outstretched hand as he hovered in midair. She grabbed it and he swept her up onto the broom in front of him. He positioned her hands so that the right was in front of the left and they held the front of the broom. It was kinda like holding a baseball bat, but the rest of the "bat" was behind her, not in front. She felt his hand on her abdomen and her heart did little flutters. He leaned into her and with his other hand pushed down on the front of the broom and it went down in a dive. It was better than any roller coaster and Draco was right there behind her. A few feet from the ground they stopped, and Draco leaned back from her body. His hand was still rested on her stomach though and she was warming at the touch of his hand on her bare flesh. He started nervously playing with her belly button ring it was so cute. After a little while he noticed what he was doing and stopped. He pulled her into him, and pulled up on the nose of the broom, making them go up.  
  
"The basic principles," he whispered in her ear. Just then in the middle of Tessa's little private flying lesson they noticed a little stout woman calling Draco's name from the center of the pitch. Draco flew down and touched down with his feet on the floor. Tessa's were still dangling since he had longer legs than her. He hopped of the broom and then helped her down. They walked over to the woman and she said to Draco, "Dinner is to be served in 10 minutes. Perhaps you'd want to freshen up, and then maybe dress up. Your mother asked for the good china and the crystal glasses. We're also eating in the formal dining room not the regular one. She also invited a couple important people; I think it's to honor Ms. Tessa's arrival." The lady flashed Draco a smile. "Severus will be coming, as will Ms. Bulstrode's family. So I think you should look more than presentable. Also your mother requests that you walk Ms. Tessa down the main stair into the formal dining room. It's almost like her wizard society coming out party, though the real one will be in two weeks. I guess she wants her to have some practice and get accustomed first so she doesn't embarrass herself or your mother at the real one." The lady then scurried off leaving Tessa to stare at Draco dumbfoundedly.  
  
"Wizard coming out party?" Tessa asked utterly confused, "What is she talking about?"  
  
"She's saying how my mother wants to introduce you to the wizard society here before you start in September so you feel more comfortable. Make a few friends you know, mingle," Draco explained, "it won't be that bad."  
  
"Ok, I believe you," Tessa said agreeing. She followed Draco back up to the house.  
  
When she got back to her apartment she went to her closet to find something appropriate. She had a black dress that was turtle necked, no sleeves, it was cut in a diamond at the belly button with rhinestones outlining it. About two inches down the right thigh a large slit cut up, the edges of the slit also had rhinestones bordering it. The dress was perfect, elegant but mysterious, added with a little revealing and seductive. Being seductive had always worked to her advantage before, why shouldn't it now.  
  
She pulled on the dress and sat down at her vanity desk to do her makeup. When she was done with that she started curling certain strands throughout her hair that was down. She hoped she was presentable enough for Draco's mother and her guests. Just as she put her second earring in, there was a knock at her door. She got up and answered it. Draco was standing there in a black tie suit. He had put a small diamond stud in his left ear lobe. It looked cute, Tessa noted. Draco's eyes just about bulged out of his sockets when he saw her.  
  
"Is it bad?" Tessa asked a little scared and suddenly aware of how much skin she was showing. She put her hand over the diamond cut out at the stomach of the dress. "Should I change I mean I know we're already a couple minutes late for dinner, but I wouldn't take long, I could change quickly, you could pick out what I should wear. Maybe something a little more conservative? Should I change?" Tessa managed to get this all out in one big run on that took just one breath. 'What kind of finishing school had she gone to?' Draco thought to himself.  
  
"No, no, no, you look perfect," Draco answered her. He held out his arm to her, "shall we?" Tessa took it with a gracious smile. He led her to the staircase near his apartment. It was wooden and extravagant with intricate carvings on the railings. She could hear the sounds of laughter and conversation floating up from the bottom of the stairs. Tessa was getting more nervous by the second. She got a little hesitant and took a step back when Draco stepped onto the first step. He pulled her with him and they started descending the stairs. It was now or never for the "wizard society's" approval. As soon as they were down there, there was no turning back. No hopping on a plane back to San Juan. It was now or never.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ron felt someone nudge his shoulder, but was resisting the attempted arousing. He mumbled some incomprehensible bad words, and then he finally decided to the respond to the person nudging his shoulder repeatedly. He slowly opened his eyes to see who had disturbed his peaceful slumber. There was Harry sitting on his bed that was next to Ron's. He was stretching and letting out a little yawn.  
  
"And what do you want Harry?" Ron asked a little perturbed. He had been up since 8 o'clock San Francisco time, and now it was about 7 o'clock London time. He thought he deserved some peaceful sleep in his own bed, in his own home, without being disturbed. It seems Harry didn't understand the concept of sleep, I mean the boy who lived slept about every two days when you thought about it. He was always off on some gallivanting adventure that he chose not to include Ron in. Then he'd come wake Ron up and almost taunt him with all the fun he missed. Then again Ron really did like to sleep and would've much rathered it to running around the creepy Hogwarts' halls in the middle of the night.  
  
"Your mum said to tell you that dinner was ready and that you should come eat," Harry responded, angered by the menace in Ron's voice when he had woke him up. After all Harry was only listening to Mrs. Weaseley, one lady you didn't defy.  
  
"Oh," Ron responded his tone softening at the growl of his empty stomach, "thanks."  
  
Ron got up and followed Harry out of the room and down the many staircases, which they had to climb everyday. The whole family was already out in the garden with the table set, but they were waiting for Ron and Harry to get there before they dug in. Harry had always loved Mrs. Weaseley's cooking. There were plates and platters and bowls of steaming hot, deliciously smelling, scrumptious food. Just as soon as Harry and Ron sat down everyone began to dig in. Ron piled his plate with fried chicken, ham, mashed potatoes, peas, yams, and a small sliver of fresh baked apple pie. Whoever said desert was after the meal? Everyone was talking and laughing. It was a warm and merry moment the exact key to opening up Sienna. Earlier she had only talked to Ginny, now she was talking to everyone, and Ron saw how much he really didn't know about American girls, they were intriguing. He still thought Sienna was more Draco though. His stomach was fed, and he felt whole again with his family. All thoughts of his mysterious Tessa were lost. He was content being right here.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Tessa and Draco ascended the last step and now were standing in the front of the table full of people. There were about fifteen people there and she stood out. All of them were wearing modest long-sleeved, full- length dresses, in summery colors. She stuck out of the gathering like a diamond in a pile of sand. Tessa shot Draco a death stare that said I told you I should've changed. Draco just smiled back at her and led her to a seat at the head of the table. He sat in the one to the left of the head of the table and told Tessa to sit in the one to the right. His mother who was to be seated at the head of the table hadn't come yet.  
  
Just then his mother came down the stairs at the rear of the hall. She was dressed similarly to Tessa, but less skin showed. She was wearing a black silk dress that went to her feet. It was spaghetti strap style and the bodice part hung in "U"s. She had on long hanging diamond earrings that reached her shoulders. She had a smile just like Draco's and she was stunning. She took the seat at the head of the table and it was like a signal for the butlers to come and serve the food.  
  
They set down the finely painted china down in front of each guest. The first course was a garden salad with light vinaigrette dressing. It was so formal, yet at the same time not. No one was talking, not even making polite conversation. Tessa was scared by the silence; her house had always been exploding with noise at meals, with her 3 younger brothers all arguing over the leg of the chicken. The silence scared her. She looked across the table at Draco who was picking at his salad. She kicked his leg under the table and his head flashed up. She moved her eyes around the table then put out her hands trying to signal what the hell was wrong with all of them.  
  
"I don't know, none of them like each other," Draco mouthed back careful not to let anyone see him.  
  
The dinner went on like that for about an hour. No one talking and every 10 minutes a new course for them to pick at. When it was done and the guests started leaving Tessa was very thankful.  
  
She trudged herself off to bed, and the last thing she remembered from that day was the candle light flickering against the wall. Then she was fast asleep and dreaming. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Encounter

Okie dokie here is the next chapter the rest of the summer maybe or no its not never mind it's the next two weeks and a little after so maybe it is the rest of the summer but I cant say anything about how long it is till I write so ok then. So thank you, you peoples who reviewed my story and at this rate I'm looking to break 10 reviews and so pleas review! I mean my last fic I broke 100 so I was hoping for at least 50 on this one but I guess with all the people reviewing I'm content with 10, and I thank all of you who do review and all of you who read and don't review you're evil!!! But I'm glad you're reading, and those of you who don't read this, then you won't be reading this little note and everything will be all the same in your life so on with the chapter. Oh and in this chapter there might be Ron, but highly unlikely, because the rest of his going about during the summer will be unrelated to Tessa and then no need to be included in the story. When they go to Diagon Alley, most likely in the next chapter he will be added back in. But for this chapter it's solely Draco and Tessa. And oh yea read the story Avada Kedavra by Kuroi Shi. Oh and hooked on grammar if you're talking to me in your little lessons about reviews then I am assuming you are referring to my big run on babbling author's notes. Well they never really say anything important so just don't read them, and I've never been good at spelling or commas or periods.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It had been two weeks since Tessa had started staying with the Malfoy's and she had to admit she was fitting right in. Her and Draco knew that they liked each other, but nothing had happened yet. She really liked his mom who was full of lady-like wisdom and such for her coming out party thing.  
  
She had had lessons on what and what not to do for the whole two weeks. Her first lesson had been the morning she woke up after the first dinner party. The dinner party from hell as Tessa had named it. A small petite shy maid had come and softly woken her up telling her that Draco's mother wanted to see her in the lounge. She had gone over for two weeks about how to sit, how to dress for it, how to walk down the stairs, she had showed her a picture of everyone on the guest list and a life story and what and what not to mention to them in polite conversation. She told her normal etiquette, like for instance no talking to Draco across the table like last time. And finally after two weeks of what seemed to be review of everything she was taught in Madame Wand's, the big day had finally come.  
  
She was dressed in a lovely white dress, with light, light blue trim that looked almost white. It had a corset like bodice with the trim running around it under her chest and up the sides of her shoulders, it also ran down the front in a double line till it met the skirt. The skirt went out in a bell with the first layer of fabric cut in a triangle so that the under part showed. The sleeves were puffy at the shoulder then there was a circle of trim, then it was skinny then there was trim, then it puffed out again, and then there was more trim. The ends of the sleeves fell about a foot below her arm if it was outstretched. It was beautiful.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Draco poked his head in. Tessa gave him a big smile and went back to curling her eyelashes. He was wearing another suit, almost identical to the one last time, except this time it was a silver shirt instead of a white one, and he had a green tie instead of a black bow tie. Draco came in and sat himself down on her four-poster bed while she finished getting dressed. She looked like a princess out of a fairy tale book, Draco thought to himself. The guests would be arriving about now and then they'd go down in about ten minutes. He watched as Tessa dapped on that last bit of N.Y.C. watermelon lip-gloss she seemed to be totally in love with. The make up she used Draco noticed was different from any make up he'd ever seen his mother wear. All of her stuff had been in weird looking jars with sealed tight caps and potion brewing instructions. Tessa's were easy and accessible, well Tessa's were also muggle. When you thought about it Tessa was muggle. Draco Malfoy muggle enemy was falling for one, a very sexy one at that. His father would never approve of a relationship with her, and so he wouldn't find out. There wouldn't be a visual relationship for him to see.  
  
A house elf poked its head into the room telling them they should be going down now. Tessa got up smoothed out her dress and grabbed Draco's arm. She had an anxious grin on her face and Draco could feel how nervous she was perched on his arm. They started descending the staircase like they had the first night she had come to stay with him. Stair after stair was bringing her down to the party of people she knew everything about and didn't care much for meeting. She plastered on her fake smile though nonetheless and grabbed tighter to Draco's arm. She liked the feeling of being touched by him, even though it was just his arm in hers it felt so much more intimate and forbidden, everything was like that with Draco. Maybe to just know that her parent's wouldn't approve made him all the more desirable.  
  
They stepped down into the dinging room and Tessa noticed people on remembrance from pictures. A girl Tessa knew to be named Millicent Bulstrode a girl who was in Draco's house gave him a little shy wave. Tessa laughed inwardly as she looked at this 16 year-old girl trying to be all flirty and coming across as a fifth grader. Draco pressed closer into Tessa at Millicent's wave and Tessa saw the expression change on this naïve girl's face. Tessa felt almost bad for her as her face dropped her hopes falling with it. Tessa gave Millicent a little wave as she passed her as Draco walked her to her seat at the right of the head of the table. Millicent responded with a glare. Tessa no longer felt bad and rested her free hand on Draco's stomach with a smirk in Millicent's direction. She heard her crack her knuckles and got kinda tense. Draco felt her tensing at the sound of Millicent's portrayal of brutality and whispered to relax into her ear. A house elf pulled out Tessa's chair and she sat, the cue for everyone else to be seated at the already assigned seats to them. Draco's mother was the last to sit after welcoming her guests to such a momentous occasion.  
  
The dinner went much the same as the last dull and boring and quiet. Then after the dinner that took about an hour there was to be dancing. Narcissa had showed Tessa how to dance to the scratchy witch music too. She was supposed to dance with a father or brother for the first dance, but instead they were using Draco as a substitute. As the music played out of what seemed thin air Draco took her hand and lead her in the swift twirly movements of wizard dancing. It felt like she was floating on clouds as he whisked her across the dance floor. She felt time stop and it was just them suspended in it in motion but still at the same time. She blocked out all of the other people none of them important from the beginning.  
  
After what seems an eternity and a half the song ended and everyone came onto the dance floor and as to be polite Tessa had to dance with someone else. A Marcus Flint asked her to dance, from what she had been told he had graduated from Hogwarts a Slytherin two years ago and now he played in the illegal quidditch association where all dirtiness was permitted. Though she had no interest in dancing with this ugly bucked tooth git she knew it was common courtesy to dance with someone who asks. The rest of the night she was dancing with one person or another and it never happened to be Draco again much to her disappointment.  
  
After dancing they had coffee and polite conversation, till the end of the night.  
  
Once the last guest left she collapsed into a chair in the lounge where they had had coffee. Draco's mother excused herself off to bed and left them in the lounge.  
  
"Wanna try out that broom again?" Draco asked Tessa with a big grin on his face.  
  
"In the dark?" she questioned him right back.  
  
"We have lighting, how bout it?"  
  
"Let me change," Tessa answered getting up from the chair and running for the stairs, Draco close behind. They both got up the stairs without falling, even though it was ridiculous for Tessa to run up stairs in pencil heels, and a dress, but she made it. They were laughing so hard, tired from running, and they were short of breath. They both barged into their own rooms panting as they went to go get changed.  
  
Tessa threw on a blue tank top and a white skirt. It was a warm August night and she planned to enjoy it. She ran into Draco's room, just as he pulled on a white t-shirt. She put her hair up in a high bun and grabbed his hand running for the terrace. They both ran for the quidditch pitch. Draco grabbed his lighting bolt 3 from the rack and helped Tessa up onto it. He jumped on behind her and fit exactly against her body. They were like two puzzle pieces, as Draco helped her take them up into the starry night. The crisp wind blew against their bare flesh and gave them goose bumps.  
  
"I want to show you something," Draco told Tessa as he went into a dive. They stopped a few feet above the trees and started zooming forward over the forests. Just when Tessa had no clue what he was going to show her she heard the sea. The smell came first, but then she could hear it crashing on rocks in rolling waves. They touched down on the beach and Draco ran for the water. He pulled Tessa by the hand after him. They stumbled down the wet spray rocks to a patch of earth. The swells came right up to their ankles and their shoes and socks were quickly discarded. The spray was getting caught on Tessa's tongue and it tasted salty. The moon was big and full like a spotlight on the dark churning ocean.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. He cuddled his face into her neck, and started giving her small kisses. From her neck he moved up to her jaw line. His grip around her waist got tighter. He pulled her in closer and closer and Tessa didn't resist his touch. The last two weeks had been building up to this, this was the culmination of all the unacted upon sexual tension between the two of them. He began to run his hands up and down her body going up to her chest where he grabbed at her gently and then down to her crotch where he spread her legs a little apart with his hands. One of his legs slid in between the two of hers as he worked to get closer to her. She turned around and pressed up against his body. Her mouth greedily found his as she licked at them for right of passage. His lips parted to her and he began to suck on her tongue. Tessa had kissed guys before she wasn't not use to it, but kissing Draco felt so much realer than kissing anyone else. It was so perfect.  
  
He reached for the bottom of Tessa's tank top and pulled it over her head throwing in on the floor. She grabbed at him pulling off his shirt too. The feeling of their bare skin touching seemed to be like a drug. She could've stayed there forever, sweating in his touch. Her skin against his hot body. She pulled down her thong and discarded it next to her tank top and shoes. Draco pulled down his boxers and braced Tessa against a rock as he held her with her legs spread. She unclasped her bra and threw it down on the floor pulling Draco's face into her chest. He pushed his totally erect dick into her. She let out a loud moan and Draco was afraid he had hurt her, but she pushed herself into him harder. They were both pushing into each other as hard as possible their breaths coming in long low pants. Every now and then Tessa would moan or call out Draco's name and this just inspired him to keep going. Tessa's white skirt was soon stained with blood and other stuff from her loss of virginity. Draco finally slid out of her and they both stood their bodies pressed against each other panting. She had been his first though he'd never admit he wasn't the sex god everyone thought he was. Tessa had been worth the wait of 16 years. She kissed him on the lips and rested her head on his shoulder. Almost as on cue the skies opened up and started to pour down buckets of water.  
  
They started laughing, smiling at each other with the knowledge of what they had just done. "We should be going back," Draco said picking up his clothing. They got dressed and boarded the broom though it was now amazingly uncomfortable on Tessa. Maybe it was really true that you couldn't ride a horse after just having sex or a broom for that matter. The ride back to the quidditch pitch seemed so much shorter than the ride out. When they touched down they ran back to the house. They were both soaking wet by the time and very cold. As they ran up the stairs to the terrace and into the hallway adjoining their rooms Draco turned to look at Tessa. "It's cold how do you feel like a long hot bubble bath?" he asked her squeezing her hand tighter.  
  
"Sure," she answered him following him into his room. The made their way to his bathroom where he heated up the water and threw the bubble bath in. Tessa undressed as Draco did the same. He slid into the big tub and Tessa slid into the tub in front of him. She sat with her legs out in between his legs. She leaned back against his chest and let the warm water wash over her body. She felt like she would never be sad again in her life now. She was so calm so relaxed, she felt almost like she could call asleep except for the constant poke of Draco at her lower back. After a while and the water had gotten cold they got out and gave each other a final kiss before Tessa went off to her bed. She felt all warm inside this was most definitely the best day of her life. As she slipped off into slumber she felt warm and content.  
  
Ok there lays the end of the 3rd chapter I'm sorry if it was a tad bit graphic for you but her maybe I should rate this R. I don't know I'll just leave it as is. I hope you like and if you do review. 


	4. Chapter 4 Ready for Hogwarts

Well thank you to the all of one person who reviewed my story and no saman you don't count, becuz ur like family and I'm not counting you! But I still want you to review, and all you other people if you read my story I'm begging you to review! And sorry I took so long posting I was on vacation all of July.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tessa awoke the next morning to the sun streaming in her wide-open windows. She could've sworn she had closed them last night when it was raining. Maybe some maid had opened them. She looked over to the fireplace though and it was still empty and full of ash, so the maid couldn't have come. She looked over to her door and saw that the hook lock was set and she knew for sure she hadn't done that. Just then she heard someone stir in her bed and looked over to Draco snuggled into the covers. She let out a small laugh and planted a kiss on his forehead. He blinked his eyes open slowly and gave her a small smile.  
  
"Mornin'," he whispered to Tessa, before closing his eyes again.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" she asked him snuggling into his warm body.  
  
"I came in last night, you were already asleep and I couldn't sleep without you," he answered her wrapping his arms around her. Tessa melted into his touch and sighed with appreciation at the delicateness of it. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair feeling the softness of it. She could stay forever in his arms for all eternity.  
  
"That's so sweet," she finally replied. "What are we up to today?"  
  
"Diagon Alley," he answered her, "school supplies."  
  
"Goodie!" she exclaimed with thick sarcasm. "I don't want school to start in a week, I want this summer to last forever."  
  
She went to give him a kiss when the door was knocked upon. He scrambled out of her bed and ran into her bathroom, shutting the door. Tessa got out of her bed and unlocked the door to see one of the maids standing outside the door, with a towel for her to take a shower, the outfit she had picked out the day before ironed, and breakfast.  
  
"Ms. Narcissa says that you will be leaving for Diagon Alley, by means of floo powder at exactly twelve P.M." the girl informed her as she came into the room to set down her breakfast on the coffee table. She then hung the clothing from a hook on the inside of the closet door and went towards the bathroom to put the towel in.  
  
"I'll take it," Tessa said quickly grabbing her towel away from the maid, who was heading straight for Draco's hiding space.  
  
"Very well then," the maid replied a bit confused that Tessa wished to do her job for her.  
  
The maid walked over to the door and let herself out closing it with a click. Tessa ran over to it fastening the hook lock, while Draco emerged from the bathroom. He had this evil grin on his face and Tessa could tell he was up to something. He had both his arms behind his back, most likely hiding something. He walked over to her stealthily and she took a couple steps back. Then he was at it. He pulled the shaving cream out from behind his back and starting spraying her with it. It was going all over the place, in her hair, in her mouth when she laughed. She advanced on him trying to grab the shaving cream and just succeeded in slipping on a pile on the floor and falling into him. As he tried to catch her he lost his balance on some more shaving cream on the floor as well and fell to his butt. The bottle flew from his hands and landed on one of her couches. Tessa attempted to stand up and grab the bottle, when she slipped again falling on Draco. She took some shaving cream from the floor and rubbed it into his beautiful blond hair, that she had been in love with since she had seen him. They both sat there laughing for what seemed the better part of an hour till the clock chimed eleven.  
  
"Oh my god, we're leaving at 12, I only have an hour to get ready. Out, out!" Tessa ordered Draco bracing herself against her couch back to stand up. Obligingly Draco lifted himself up off the floor with a little difficulty and unlocked her door, looking both ways till dashing across the corridor. She grabbed a towel and cleaned all the shaving cream off the floor then went into the bathroom to take a shower. It didn't take long to wash all the shaving cream out of her hair and a larger portion of it was on her clothing to begin with. When she got out she only had 40 minutes left to get herself made up. It always took her hours and hours to do things.  
  
She ran over to her closet and pulled the outfit on the back of the door out. It was a pair of jean capris that were dark denim and glittery, which faded at the butt. She also had a shirt that was a T, but left one shoulder bare, that was red. Then she obligingly pulled out one of those hideous robes that Draco said it was customary to wear in Wizard society. It was a dark red and it had silver clasps that she didn't bother to do. She let her hair down for the first time since she had been here. It fell in straight long tresses. Her honey streaks gleamed in the lighting the huge room offered. She put on some make-up, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, lip-gloss, all the essentials. Just as the clock chimed 12 she was stepping out of her bedroom. Draco was waiting for her at the top of the staircase he was wearing black jeans and a green shirt with a black robe over it. She followed him down the stairs to this huge fireplace in the lounge. Draco stepped towards it and grabbed a bucket of floo powder.  
  
"This is what you do.." he started grabbing a handful of floo powder.  
  
"Save your breath," Tessa told him, "I've been using floo powder for years, it's the only way to get halfway across the country to visit any of your friends from school." Tessa grabbed a handful of floo powder stepped into the fire place and pronounced Diagon Alley accurately before throwing down the weird powder that enveloped her in a thick green flame. She came out at an alley where there were tons of people in robes walking about doing their shopping. She stepped out of the fireplace and dusted all the soot off of her. It was only a few minutes before Draco came through. He walked out of the fireplace with some sense of pride. Just as he took his first step out though, someone else came through and knocked into him. He stumbled into the alley falling on his hands and knees. He jumped up and whirled around to see who had knocked into him. He had this evil looking expression on his face, and at that moment he scared Tessa. She had not seen him like this at all the last month.  
  
A boy with red hair emerged from the smoke he had come in. That hair looked strangely familiar to Tessa. She had seen this person before she just couldn't figure out where. Then it hit her, it was the boy from the plane, it was the Ron kid who had dropped the bags on her head. "Weaseley," Draco hissed out of his now seeming snake like mouth. You just expected him to strike and swallow this boy whole.  
  
"Malfoy," the boy replied equally with anger. "Didn't expect to see you here. I thought vampires only came out at night."  
  
"Well shouldn't you know? I mean since you and Potter are the golden brigade. Figures you'd be out vampire hunting during your summer break right?" Draco replied with thick sarcasm. Why had the boy called Draco, Malfoy, Tessa wondered. She knew it was his last name, but why did they refer to each other by their last names. Just as Ron was to respond he heard a rumbling and jumped out of the fireplace bumping into Tessa in the process. Ron turned to look at her and his eyes seemed to open and he just stood there frozen. Tessa payed him no attention though. She was watching the rest of the people piling out. It was a red haired boy followed by one who looked exactly like him, twins most likely, then another red haired guy, followed by a brown haired girl holding a red haired baby in her arms, she walked over to the guy who had just come out before her. Then the rest of the people she saw on the plane with Ron. There were so many of them and they all had red hair! Bright red hair! Even the cooing little baby girl in the lady's arms had bright red hair. After she was taking this all in more smoke was emitted from the fireplace and out stepped Sienna looking as stunning as ever. She still had night black hair and white as white skin. Tessa ran over to her and wrapped her up in her arms.  
  
"Tessa," Sienna said surprised by the sudden attack. "It's been almost like forever. I have missed you so much in the past month, you won't believe how weird it is, from seeing you year round to not seeing you a whole month." Even as Sienna showed happiness she was still calm and collected and not at all seeming unSienna like. She was so mysterious, while Tessa showed everything through her face and her eyes. Her eyes were like gateways to all the emotions in the world. Ron was studying her while he still took it in, that she was a witch and apparently staying with Draco, he shuddered at the thought as he looked over to Draco who was standing there with a stunned look on his face. Ron followed his gaze to Sienna, so maybe this sex-god hadn't unflowered at least one girl he was shacked up with. Maybe he could still have Tessa. Just as he thought it though Tessa took a step away from Sienna and wrapped her arms around Draco's waist. Her touch seemed to snap Draco out of his trance that had been directed at Sienna. He smiled at her with something actually genuine in his eyes.  
  
"Sienna," Tessa said, "this is Draco I'm staying with him."  
  
"Hi." Sienna answered nodding her head at them.  
  
"We should go," Draco said leading Tessa away from the group of people he despised, though he felt like he could look at Sienna for hours on end. That was what bothered him the most. He had just had sex with Tessa, for the first time in his whole life, and she had been everything he was looking for in a girl and then here comes along her friend who is so polar opposite from Tessa, yet Draco is so strongly pulled to her. He loved her mystery, she kept you guessing, Tessa laid it all out there for anyone who was smart enough to see. He wanted to try to understand someone, not know right away, then where was the fun. Yet he really really liked Tessa. She was perfect, but it seemed Sienna was more perfect. He felt bad just being with Tessa when he saw Sienna that's why he had to leave so quickly. He felt like the biggest scumbag on the earth right now. They walked over to the robe store and started getting measured.  
  
Penelope and Percy walked off with their daughter Emma towards the Leaky Cauldron where they were meeting Oliver Wood, and his wife. All three Weaseley boys just stood there with their mouths wide open, as everyone else left to go do something or another.  
  
"Tell me how Malfoy can get someone like that?" George demanded still drooling over Tessa.  
  
"I know, I mean what did he give her potions in her soup?" Fred demanded.  
  
"Maybe you can't live with Malfoy for too long before you go insane and just accept whatever he tells you to," George said as an explanation.  
  
"All I know is we have to save her" Ron said a-matter-of-factly. It took them a few more minutes to gather their wits about them before Ron followed the rest of the people to flourish and blotts, and the twins went off to their joke shop, they had started when they graduated last year. Ron was extremely stunned by seeing Tessa, the mystery girl from the plane, the one that he had thought he would never have the pleasure to encounter again.  
  
Draco spread his arms out at the instruction of the robe maker. He remembered the first time he had met Potter there. He had tried to warn him about the Weaseleys, but the stupid boy wouldn't listen! Now here he was standing next to Tessa and he felt he should be telling her to stay away from them as well. Though Sienna had most definitely caught his eye, he didn't miss Ron's seeming fascination with Tessa. It almost made Draco jealous, and angry at the same time. Weaseley would never be good enough for his Tessa, even if at the moment Draco was thirsting for some of Sienna. It was so strange, he liked Tessa he liked her a lot, he had proven that last night. Then again it was his first time and maybe it was suppose to be much better. He could just see himself with Sienna, it would be so much more interesting so much more fun. Something just constantly itched at Draco to try it out. He would never hurt Tessa though; she was so innocent, so full of life. He had just thought Sienna was pretty that was all. It wasn't anything real. If it had been real then, he would've ran away from Tessa as soon as she put her arms around him, but he liked it. He liked her touching him, holding him, he liked her with him.  
  
Tessa's bell like laughter broke through his concentration as she giggled at something the robe maker had said. Draco looked over at her and saw once again the purity in her eyes, the happiness she seemed constantly enveloped in. Maybe he was looking for a source of happiness with her, she seemed to hold the key to all the happiness in the world and you could tell. Maybe he was just trying to use her to hide from the world of hearing his father's hand come down across his mother's face, or to hide from the sight of different men so often visiting his mother's bedroom in his father's absence, maybe he was just using her as a shield of happiness. She seemed so carefree and bright; she seemed to be much he was not. The thing was could he really hide behind her and not give her the fullness of a relationship that she deserved. What was he saying though! He liked Tessa! He really did. She wasn't a shield; she was a person he felt good being with. As his thoughts evolved it was almost as if he was defending their relationship to himself. He shouldn't have to defend his own relationship to himself that must mean something was wrong. No, he dismissed the idea. Everything was all right, everything was perfect like before. Seeing a beautiful girl could not rattle the emotion he felt for her, it was just some weird deluded test. There was nothing wrong; it was just him and Tessa alone by themselves.  
  
He stepped off the pedestal as Tessa grabbed his hand and Madame Malkin handed him the parcel of their robes. She led him off to the next store they had to go to in order to attain what they needed for schooling that year. Tessa needed all the books while Draco only needed those he did not already have from previous years and his own collection. Tessa had seen Draco's library once it was almost as big as the bookstore they were standing in. The thing was, half of it was roped off and you could not even get close enough to read the titles on the books residing there. After the bookstore they went to a quidditch supplies store where Draco eagerly looked around like a kid in a candy store or Tessa in Steve Madden.  
  
"We should get you a broom," Draco told her looking at some of the more recent models.  
  
"Why?" She asked truly puzzled, "I can't even fly."  
  
"Yes you can, and remarkably well for a beginner. I really don't do a thing in controlling the broom when we fly together. You have all the control; I just point you in a direction. It'll be important to teach you to fly, and fly well. Even if most people can't fly well in Hogwarts, most can fly. I myself am on the quidditch team and the captain, so I could take sometime out on the pitch with you to get you into tiptop flying shape." Draco grabbed up a broom that had Firebolt engraved into the stick of it and handed it to her. She looked down at the broom residing in her hands and felt that maybe he was right, maybe she could fly.  
  
After they bought the broom they headed back to the fireplace and Draco stepped in first and pronounced the name of the manor quite well. Just as Tessa was to step into it she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around to see Ron standing there.  
  
"Yes?" she asked him expectantly since he had stopped her departure.  
  
"Be careful of Malfoy, trust me he's not good news. He'll hurt you and if he doesn't, his father will." Tessa looked at Ron in disgust for his stupid warning.  
  
"You don't know me or Draco-" she emphasized Draco's first name "-so don't give me useless warnings." Tessa had felt indifference or maybe even friendliness towards this boy, but now seethed with anger, all directed at him. She pulled her arm away from Ron and stepped into the fireplace intoning Malfoy Manor. She was whisked away in the green fire her anger still seething.  
  
As Tessa sped off into the oblivion of the fireplace, Ron was taken aback. With just a warning, Tessa had gone from sweet to defensive. He was angry with himself for being so stupid and letting her turn against him. After all he was trying to help, and it was for her benefit. I mean even if Draco- Ron shuddered at the thought of using his real name- did care for her; there could never be anything there. Whether she like it or not, his father would never approve of a relationship with a muggle born witch. Especially an American muggle born witch.  
  
Ron walked off to Fred and George's joke shop; his head drooped in defeat or sadness. He liked Tessa, even though he didn't know her, he knew he liked her. That was simple to see to him. How she couldn't see it, amazed him. I mean ok, ok, it was only two times they had ever seen each other, but still. How could she get so mad at him, over well, over Malfoy! Ron walked into the shop and plopped down on a stool at the candy counter.  
  
"Why such a long face?" Fred asked producing a strand of licorice from behind the counter. It was called long face licorice, and it supposedly made your face become long when you ate it.  
  
"Tessa's mad at me," Ron said dejectedly.  
  
"Tessa the girl you've seen twice in your life, the babe Tessa?" George asked seemingly interested now that he had sold some portable swamps to a group of kids who wanted to do a play in a swamp.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"God what did you do?"  
  
"I told her to watch out for Malfoy, that he was going to end up hurting her, and if he didn't his father would." The twins just shook their heads and clucked their tongues at him.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, "What did I do wrong?"  
  
"Ok, let me explain this to you," Fred told him, "Girls are moody and temperamental. Did you see how she looked at Malfoy? She likes him. She likes him a whole damn lot. Girls don't like it when you insult who they like. Girls don't like it when you question them at all to think of it. Anyway though, you're going to upset her by telling her to stay away from the object of her desire. Girls retaliate being upset, by doing exactly what they are told not to do. Since you told her to stay away from Malfoy, you can bet as hell that she'll try to get closer and closer to him. Trust me."  
  
"Ehem.." someone broke into the little talk on womanly wisdom. The three Weaseley boys looked up to see Angelina Johnson standing at the front of the store. Fred got a terrified look on his face, George sniggered to himself, and Ron formulated a plot in his head. "So Fred dear," Angelina continued, "you are now the voice on the wisdom of women are you not?" She had an eyebrow cocked and was looking at him with a smirk on her face. "And what are you schooling Ron on today?"  
  
"Oh, nothing sweetheart." he said a little too sweetly for Angelina's taste.  
  
"Remember whose bed you're not going to be sleeping in tonight, before you answer again," she now had an evil and alluring grin on her face. Fred started to blush even though his freckles hid some of it.  
  
"He was telling me that if you tell a girl not to do something, and if it upsets her, than she'll do it more," Ron piped in, ready for some real feminine knowledge from his future sister-in-law.  
  
Angelina shot Fred a look before turning back to Ron, "Well your brother is actually right on this fact, and now I'm assuming you want to know how to make it so that this girl is no longer angry at you?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Basically all you have to do is apologize and tell her you knew you were wrong."  
  
"It's that easy?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Thanks," Ron said jumping up from the bar stool and going to find Harry and the rest of them.  
  
"Now my future husband really does give good advice, I'm proud of you," Angelina said back in the joke shop. She planted a kiss on his lips before sinking into his arms.  
  
As Tessa came to land in the fireplace in the Malfoy Manor she was still fuming mad at what the Ron boy had said. He didn't know her! He barely knew Draco if that was what he thought of him. Draco was one of the sweetest boys she's ever met. She rubbed the soot from her eyes and looked around the parlor for Draco. He walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry for today," He apologized, in a little more ways then she thought.  
  
"It's ok, it's not your fault, that Ron kid is a real jerk," she replied leaning into his touch more. He hadn't once hugged her outside of the privacy of their rooms. Her head rested easily on her chest and she looked up at him with her big brown eyes. Draco saw the sincerity and emotions she held for him, and he felt like he was going to be sick for even thinking about Sienna. Draco looked down at her and smiled. She was the one he wanted and that's what he's going to have. The next week would be the happiest he's ever had.  
  
Over the next week, Draco and Tessa did a lot of hugging, cuddling, kissing, but not nearly going as far as they had the night before Diagon Alley. They both kind of regretted that anyway, because all they held when they did it was passion, not love. They both felt like they should've waited, and thus it would've meant so much more. Basically it was weird, they were taking a step backwards, but that was all right to both of them.  
  
The morning of September 1st Tessa lugged her trunk- that she had tried to stuff as much stuff as possible into- and Draco easily pulled along his to load them into the car. Jonathan was taking them back to London in the car. There he'd load them onto the Hogwarts Express, and Tessa would get her first taste of Hogwart's life.  
  
The fell into the Malfoy car and Jonathan drove them through the illusio, and down the mountain elevator chute, and out over the countryside towards London. Once they got to Metro London Jonathan slowed down a bit and it took a little bit longer to get places. Ultimately it had been an hour and a half since they had gotten in the car at the Manor, till they piled out at Kings Cross Station. They loaded their trunks onto trolleys and Jonathan saw them to platform 9 and ¾. It was a really weird experience for Tessa to run through a visibly solid brick wall.  
  
After they stowed their trunks, Draco led Tessa to a compartment where two of his friends were sitting. Crabbe and Goyle, they were ugly, slow, and just plain disgusting, but Draco couldn't sit with her, because he had to go to the prefect's cabin. She plopped down on a seat across from Crabbe and he gave her a weird grin. He scared her, and she expected him to pounce any minute now. He was smart enough to grasp the fact though that if he did anything to Tessa, Draco would hurt him, and that was reassuring to Tessa.  
  
The train started off and they were on their way to Hogwarts. About an hour into the train ride she heard a big boom come from the compartment next to them, followed by cursing and grunts. Very curious to know what it was, she got up and went out into the hallway. She knocked on the cabin door to the right of her and poked her head in. It was Sienna, Ron, his younger sister, and a couple other kids she didn't know. She noticed that they bushy haired girl, and the boy with glasses weren't there, leading her to assume that they to were prefects. There was a big burnt hole on one of the seat cushions and Tessa reasoned that that was the result of whatever the boom was. Tessa was mad at Ron still and went to leave when he blurted out, "No wait!"  
  
"Yes?" she asked rudely turning back around.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said," he apologized, "I had no right to say it." Tessa's face softened into a smile at his apology. Ron seeing she had forgiven him broke into a grin too. "Do you want to sit with us?" thinking back to the other cabin with Crabbe and Goyle, Tessa quickly accepted. Tessa sat down between Ron and this blonde boy she learned to be named Neville. All the people in the compartment seemed to be very friendly. Tessa soon found out they all belonged to the Gryffindor house, which is except her and Sienna who hadn't been sorted. They were to be sorted with the first years at the opening feast.  
  
When the train finally came to a stop it was dusk. All the students filed off the train and Ron led her towards the weird horse looking drawn carriages. They were like scaly horse things, but Ron didn't seem to see them, because he walked right into one. It was kind of very comical. Tessa wondered why he couldn't see them, and decided to ask about it when she had the chance. She was about to climb into the carriage with Ron, Sienna, and Ginny, when she saw Draco. He noticed her too and called her name so she'd come over. She smiled at the other three inhabitants of the carriage and stepped down to walk over to Draco. It was Crabbe, then Goyle, then Draco, and she climbed in next to Draco. He put his arm around her shoulders and they started off to the castle. The sight was amazing! 


End file.
